


First Time He Kissed A Boy

by just_plain_fanfics



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Love Confessions, M/M, Trans Keith (Voltron), brought to u by a trans mlm author, but 3rd person, just barely mentioned but its there, just soft boys in love, keith's pov, this is just me projecting how lonely i am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 07:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12103848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_plain_fanfics/pseuds/just_plain_fanfics
Summary: It's not like Lance or Keith are bad students, they're actually quite the opposite, but even they need a day off sometimes. So what do they do? Rebelling and relaxing go hand in hand, it seems.





	First Time He Kissed A Boy

**Author's Note:**

> here, have some Soft Klance™ 
> 
> (and the title is false advertising bc there is no first kissing,,,, sorry lmao,,, it's the title of a song by Kadie Elder that I really like,, please check it out!!!)

Lance cackles loudly as Keith gapes at him. His mouth hangs open, staring after his boyfriend. Lance is already on the move, starting to run down the abandoned-looking path again. God, they're both going to get in so much much trouble for skipping, from their parents and their teachers. It's a Friday, though, a shorter day at school, and not worth going. Or that's what Lance claims, anyways. That's why they're here. In a parking lot, running towards an empty street in the middle of the day. Looking at the gleeful look on Lance's face, Keith thinks it might just be worth it. He runs after the troublesome boy, trying to stop a small smile from sneaking onto his lips. 

"Oh my god, Lance!" Keith's hushed voice still holds excitement as they duck under the security tape. The bold words of 'DO NOT CROSS' stare back at the two of them, a warning that won't be listened to. Keith worries out loud. "What if we get caught?" 

"We won't if you'd just hurry up!" Lance grins, sliding around one last barrier. Keith sighs, knowing he's not getting out of this. His boyfriend is stubborn, sometimes too stubborn for his own good. He follows after Lance, wondering just what his plan is. 

"What is this?" Keith still asks the question, despite the fact that it's obvious what it is. Wet cement, a new sidewalk just finished. It must be from earlier today, the cement still glossy and reflective. 

"Watch." Lance reaches out to touch it, and Keith acts on instinct before he can think. His hand gets out, grabbing Lance's arm and stopping his fingers right before they touch the cement. 

"What are you doing?!" Keith glares at Lance, who shrugs at him in response. He's still grinning, and Keith feels his heart stir at the glint in his eyes. It's exciting, dangerous, wild and unpredictable. Keith loves it. He won't say that out loud, though. 

"Just trust me, Keith." Keith does trust Lance. He trusts Lance with his life, his heart, everything. Maybe that's not smart, but there's nothing Keith can do about that. So he smiles, the tiniest upwards twitch of his lips, and nods. 

Lance turns back to the wet cement, taking Keith's hand in his own. Keith startles, but doesn't say anything. Leaning forwards, Lance peers at the cement. With his empty hand he reaches towards the sidewalks again, dipping his pointer finger into it. Lance's finger slides through the wet cement as he draws, making a letter 'L' with in it. Next to the letter he put a plus sign, and Keith wonders where this might be going. He doesn't expect the cold shock of the cement around his finger as Lance uses it to draw another letter. Looking over Lance's shoulder, Keith reads 'L + K'. He flushes, embarrassment flooding his features. It's cheesy of Lance, a small romantic gesture that makes Keith's insides melt into mush. He won't be outdone, though, and he takes his hand back before drawing a heart around the words. 

Lance gasps next to him, and out of the corner of his eye Keith sees him turn red. He grins at his victory, smiling to himself at how cute Lance looks with the red tint spreading to his ears. The drawing is small, something noticeable, but only if you were making the sidewalk with absolute care. Lance smiles at Keith, and this time Keith smiles back fully, grin so wide it hurts his cheeks. 

God, he's in love.

He might be young, a naive high school kid, but he really is. Keith loves Lance, a feeling he wasn't sure he'd ever feel. Now, he's sure he has. Keith loves Lance. It's as simple as that. They're young and in love, reckless and unbound, but the risks they take are worth it. Keith smiles at the boy who brings light into his life. Lance smiles back, crinkles forming in the corners of his eyes, and dimples on his cheeks. A fond smile graces Keith's lips and doesn't leave until he's snapped back to reality. 

"We should leave soon. We can't be found here." Lance turns to look at Keith with such a determined look in his eyes, the boy finds himself falling deeper. He doesn't say anything though, just nods firmly, his eyes not leaving Lance's face. 

Keith follows Lance away from the construction sight, his entire being feeling lighter than ever. He knows no one will be able to tell it was them, not even in the small town they live in. In school they're rivals, nothing made up, completely honest rivals. They take their rivalry elsewhere outside of school, like now. They're at ease, completely happy together, away from the high school scene. 

Lance jogs up a hill, stopping at the top and throwing his arms wide open. He takes in a huge breath of air, holding it for a moment before exhaling in a breathy laugh. Keith catches up to him quickly, coming to a stop next to him on the top of the hill. 

"This is amazing! I feel so free!" Lance laughs, squeezing his eyes shut and breathing in deeply again, taking in the fresh air. Keith does the same, but he keeps his eyes open, watching Lance. Lance cracks open one of his eyes, meeting Keith's gaze. He grins, his smile radiating warmth like the sun does on a warm summer day. Keith hums, blinking slowly in the brightness of the afternoon. 

Taking one last deep breath, Lance drops to the ground, laying against the earth. Keith slowly comes to sit next to him. He leans in close to Lance, nervously laying his head down on Lance's sturdy chest. He hears Lance's heart beat, the steady rhythm of it having an instantly calming effect on Keith. He smiles, nosing in closer to Lance. Lance brings his arm around to hold Keith against his chest, tracing his thumb all over Keith's shoulder. 

"Hey Lance?" Keith bites his lip, ignoring the weird constricting feeling in his chest. He hopes it's nothing wrong with his binder, but he's very careful about that so he doubts it. Lance turns to look at him, his eyes wide and mouth slightly parted in question. Keith wants to kiss him. He doesn't though, not yet. He tears his eyes away from Lance's lips and meets his eyes again. 

"I love you." 

Lances breath hitches slightly, Keith can feel the way his chest jerks from where he lays on top of him. Keith doesn't turn away though, he bravely meets Lance's eyes again, watching as a fond smile transforms his beautiful face. 

"I love you too." 

Keith brightens, leaning up a bit to press his lips to Lance's. Lance presses back, melting into the kiss as their lips move against each other. They slot together perfectly, like a perfect match, two halves of a whole. And Keith feels like his entire world is whole. He smiles into the kiss, pulling away with rosy cheeks and wet lips. He presses his lips against Lance's cheek once more before drawing away a bit. 

"God, I love you." Keith snorts softly at the warm words, living in the soft moment they've created. Lance is a sap, sure, but that doesn't mean that Keith isn't one. He likes days like this, where they end in soft kisses and smiles in the warm afternoon, laying with his head on Lance's shoulder, soaking in his body heat. Lance would say something teasing, with the soft tone that makes Keith's heart melt, and Keith would return the favour, and the two would throw light banter back and forth. 

They spend the rest of the afternoon on the hill in the park, laying there, exchanging soft kisses and fooling off. It's a happy atmosphere, a good day for the both of them. Sure, they'll probably get disappointed talks from teachers and parents later, maybe they'll even get grounded. But for them? It's worth it, worth the time together, and so much more. 

Keith smiles and presses his lips against Lance's forehead. Lance returns the kiss, pulling away from Keith's forehead with an exaggerated smacking sound. Keith elbows him, but he really doesn't mind. Lance chuckles, pulling Keith closer to him and kissing his face again and again, all over. 

Yeah, Keith thinks, he doesn't have any regrets.

**Author's Note:**

> when your lonely as hell and you write fluff to fill that void (it didn't work,,, i'm still just as lonely as before)
> 
> anyways!! i hope you liked this!!! (i've always wanted to draw something in wet cement lmao)


End file.
